


Candle/ Fall

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [33]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN March 2018





	Candle/ Fall

“The whole street is dark,” Martin commented as he came into the living room with a candle:”It seems a tree has fallen on the lines. I’m sorry about this,” he said apologetically.

“Don’t worry, Skip! It’s brilliant!” Arthur beamed, but he wasn’t the one Martin was worried about. Arthur thought sleeping on the floor was brilliant so surely he would have nothing against a little lack of electricity. Humans had, after all, had the comfort of a bed longer than they had had the comfort of electricity. Theresa however, had taken time out of her busy schedule to come to Martin’s birthday party. She had gone to Zurich and flown, not to Fitton, but to Amsterdam, because her flight had been diverted, because of the terrible weather condition. She had then proceeded to take a coach to Paris and from there to London and  **from there** to Fitton and just barely made it to the party few hours before midnight and now there wasn’t even electricity and the room was going to get cold soon probably do, because he used electricity to heat up the place better and Martin was already imagining how all of this was going to fall apart and Theresa would leave and they would break up and he would surely die of sadness, because he would never find another woman like Theresa, when she said:”It’s perfect. It’s very romantic actually.”

“Oh... Yes. Okay,” Martin agreed, calming down a bit.

“In fact, in this weather you can’t work tomorrow I think. On either of your jobs and you’ll have all the time in the world that we can spend together. We can party all night long. And I can stay the night.”

“Brilliant!” Arthur interjected.

“I would have let you stay the night either way...” Martin mumbled, but it seemed everything wasn’t going to fall apart after all. 


End file.
